Moving On
by nickychua
Summary: Gray is dating Lucy so Juvia decided to move on. Lucky for her Lyon comes to ask her out! Sowwi Im not good at summeries . T for language?


**HI! Nicky here! So lately I have had writers block with both my other stories :( So if you guys could give me some ideas? So this story is one I just randomly came up with... Lyon x Juvia! Didn't see that coming ne? **

**I dont own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

In a guild called Lamia Scale, a white haired mage sat with his friends Sherry and Toby. But the entire time, the ice mage's mind kept wandering to a person he is so madly in love with. The mans name is Lyon Bastia and the girl he loves is Juvia Loxar of Fairy tail.

"Lyon-san?" he snapped out of his 'Juvia daze' as his pink haired friend Sherry nudged him awake.

"Huh? What is it?" Lyon Asked, then he remembered that the three of them were playing a game of Truth or Dare. "Oh yeah... Um truth." Lyon murmured. Sherry giggled.

"Okay then when are you going to ask Juvia out?" Toby said. The three teens have been friends for a while so the other two knew who he was in love with. Lyon loves Juvia, Sherry with Ren from Blue Pegasus and Toby with his sock. Lyon's face turned red.

"B-b-but shes in love with that arrogant bastard Gray". Lyon muttered.

"So? Their not dating so go ask her out!" Sherry concluded. A bright smile lit up her face and she shoved him towards the guild doors. "In fact, go ask her out now!"

**~In Fairy tail~**

A bluenette sat at the Fairy Tail bar as she watched her beloved Gray talk and laugh with her romantic rival Lucy.

"Whats wrong Juvi?" Levy questioned as she and her boyfriend Gageel sat beside the water mage. Juvia sighed,

"Juvia doesn't know, maybe she should move on from Gray-san..." Levy looked at her friend with a shocked expression.

"Juvia did you call Gray, Gray-SAN?" Juvia nodded.

"Juvia doesn't want to like Gray-san anymore, she wants to be with someone who loves Juvia for who she is."

**~Gray~**

As Gray was talking to Lucy, he suddenly felt a fist crashing in to his face.

"Oi IceBlock I was talking to you!" Natsu hollered.

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it!" Those were the last words Natsu said before another Fairy tail fight broke out.

As Gray was battling Natsu he felt a familiar aura nearby. Suddenly the doors of the guild burst open and three figures walked in. Gray recognized his fellow student Lyon.

"Oi Lyon what are you doing-" Gray started, just to be cut off as Lyon placed a frozen seal on his mouth as he walked past. Juvia sat next to Levy and Gageel at the bar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see a white haired ice mage with a nervous smile on his face.

"Lyon-sama? What are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

_'Sama?! She calls me 'sama' not Lyon!' _Gray thought as jealousy coursed through his veins. By now Lyon's face was a tinted shade of red as he gave Juvia a bouquet of blue and white roses.

"J-j-juvia will you go out with me?" The words seemed to startle Juvia but she nodded brightly.

"Juvia would love to go out with you Lyon-sama" She replied and smirked on the inside when she saw Gray choke on his drink. "Where shall we go Lyon-sama?" she questioned, giving her head a tilt to the side, feeling jealous waves of jealousy coming from Gray. Lyon's face seemed to be covered in joy and he took Juvia's hand in his .

"Meet me here in 2 hours?" Juvia nodded and he kissed her hand, then left the silent guild. When the ice mage and his smirking friends have left the guild returned back to normal.

"Lucy-san?" Lucy looked at the shy bluenette.

"Yes Juvia?"

"Will you help Juvia get ready for her date? You too Levy-chan?" The girls smiled and walked out of the guild towards Fairy Hills.

**~2 Hours Later~ **

Juvia tugged her shirt nervously as she walked in to the noisy guild. Lucy had Cancer straighten her sea blue hair and placed a white flower in her hair. The clothes that Levy had picked out for her looked gorgeous on Juvia, well according to her friends they did... And every guy she walks past. Juvia was wearing a lacy white t-shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath, jean short that went mid-thigh and a pair of black runners. As she entered the guild a few gazes landed on her as she walked to the bar.

"Gombawa Mira-san." Juvia said cheerfully as she sat down at the bar.

"Hi Juvia! Ready for your date with lyon?" Mira replied.

"I hope she is" a deep voice said from behind the water mage. Suddenly she was spun around to face a white haired mage.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia said brightly. The ice mage was wearing a light blue button down shirt with black jeans and converse shoes. Lyon smiled and gave the water mage a small white rose. As she took the rose carefully in her hand, and she gasped. The rose felt so real but she could tell it was made of ice. Lyon took it from the girl and placed it on her wrist, with a snap of fingers little threads burst out of the side of the rose and coiled around her wrist. She looked at Lyon with a questioning look and he smiled.

"Its a rose of ice, that can also turn into a bracelet. Unless anything horrible happens between you and me it cannot be broken or melted." Lyon explained. Juvia smiled, stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Across the room Gray scowled at the couple.

"Whats wrong Gray?" Lucy asked from beside him, the celestial mage and the raven haired man had recently started dating. When Gray saw Juvia and Lyon leave the guild he grabbed Lucy's hand and followed them from a distance.

* * *

**Heyo! So this is the beginning of a random story... So i hope you like it! Please Review!**

**~Nicky **


End file.
